


Not Sorry

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just walk right up there and do it</i>, Drunk Clint had said. <i>It’ll be a hoot</i>, he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sorry" at avengers100 on LJ.

“I’m not sorry,” Tony blurted out, breathless, forcing his brain to catch up.

Steve’s eyes were still closed, moving blindly forward to press his lips against Tony’s jaw. “About what?”

“Taking that dare yesterday.”

_I dare you to kiss him. Just walk right up there and do it,_ Drunk Clint had said. _It’ll be a hoot,_ he said. Drunk Tony had apologized after, even though Steve had merely looked puzzled. That probably should have been a sign.

Steve huffed a gentle laugh against his ear and wow that was something Tony never knew was missing from his life. “Me either.”


End file.
